The purpose of this Core Center Grant is to permit investigators in the Department of Ophthalmology of the University of Florida to conduct their research with greater freedom, flexibility and independence by integrating common requirements for research resources and services. This grant should enhance the use of research capabilities and productivity as well as to facilitate multi-disciplinary research approach in visual science. This will be obtained through collaborative projects involving several departments of the Medical School and Veterinary Medicine. The investigators are currently engaged in research in the areas of cornea, external diseases, retina, visual function and glaucoma. Within these areas of general interest, the investigators will share research projects in morphology, physiology, electrophysiology, immunology, and pathology. Request is made for support of laboratories engaged in this type of research and administrative functions. A portion of the support for several laboratories is made through existing grants. This Core Center Grant will be the nucleus of a multi-specialty group which will prove the benefits of collaborative, interdepartmental and intrainstitutional arrangements. This is the second year of a five-year continuation grant.